


Piece of my Heart

by PolygamousSquamous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Getting Together, IronDad and SpiderSon, IronStrange Gift Exchange, M/M, Peter has a crush on Stephen, Peter too, Tony and Stephen are lonely, Tony and Stephen have crushes on eachother, lonely boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 00:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolygamousSquamous/pseuds/PolygamousSquamous
Summary: After Thanos Tony starts noticing that Peter is spending less and less time with him. Tony of course gets jealous and wants to see where Peter goes but then finds out that Peter has been spending his time in the Sanctum with Strange. Tony decides to go over there and surprise Stephen and Peter. No one could have guessed where things went from there.





	1. Part One: Tony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meshkol (ashernorton)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashernorton/gifts).



“Boss you have an incoming text from Mister Parker. Shall I read it aloud?”

“Sure go ahead Fri.” 

Tony switched off the blow torch he’d been using and set it to aside before lifting his welding mask and sitting back to listen. It was about time for a break anyways. 

“The text reads: Sorry Mister Stark I’m gonna have to cancel on you again today. Something else came up. Don’t worry it’s not superhero stuff I’m just going to see a friend.” 

Tony blinked twice and set his jaw, trying not to let his hurt and disappointment show even with only his own AIs there to witness it. Dum-E lowered his clawed head and hummed sadly having no such qualms and U froze and looked at his brother and dad tilting to one side as if in askance. The bots always liked it when Peter came over and unlike Tony they had no problem showing their dissatisfaction at the fact that Peter just cancelled on them, again. 

“Friday?”

“Yes Boss?”

“How many times has Peter cancelled plans with me in the past month excluding school or superhero related activities?”

“Four times boss.”

Tony hummed thoughtfully. He'd told Peter before that if his friends wanted to come by they were welcome in the lab. Mainly he'd extended this invitation to Ned who was Peter's best friend, smart as hell, and one of the only non-avengers who knew the exact nature of Peter's internship, but if Pete had wanted other friends over Tony would have gladly played the part of Peter's super cool boss for an afternoon. Mainly just seeing Peter was the highlight of his week but now for the past month he'd been denied even that.

“And where pray tell does Peter go when he can't be bothered to spend time with little old me?” 

Tony really asked it out of a sense of indulgent self pity over the fact that the one person who used to think he was the coolest in the world couldn't even be bothered to spend time with him. He most definitely did not ask the question expecting a definite answer. Nevertheless he had equipped the kid with a tracking device and he had an AI who liked to take initiative.

“177A Bleecker Street, Greenwich Village” 

“What?”

“Sorry boss, I see now that your question was likely rhetorical.” It was amazing how Friday managed to sound both repentant and judgemental in the same sentence.

“Wait Peter has been ditching me to hang out...with Strange?” 

Okay what? Tony didn’t know Strange very well but he was pretty sure the guy was not Peter’s speed at all. The only time the three of them had been together was over a year ago in space and Strange had been cold and dismissive. Granted the circumstances hadn’t been the best but the times since then when the man had offered an to assist Tony and the New Avengers Strange had always kept his distance. As far as Tony knew he barely smiled and he most definitely did not do ‘hanging out’. 

Friday piped up again stopping that particular train of thought. “Technically he’s been ditching you to spend time at the New York Sanctum Of the Mystical Arts. He could be spending time with Doctor Strange, Wong, any number of the other masters, or simply pursuing their large array of mystical artifacts and books.”

“Wait Fri, exactly how many of the times that Pete bailed on me has he gone to the Sanctum?”

“All four of the instances in which he said that his reasons for rescheduling were not related to school or Spiderman activities and two in which he said that they were.” 

No seriously what the Hell? Peter had ditched him for Strange a half a dozen times and said nothing about it, even lied about it. Was he cheating on Tony with another mentor figure? 

“Okay calm down Tony,” he said aloud before he could start to let the niggling self doubts and fears of incompetence rear their ugly heads. “I'm sure there is a perfectly logical reason for Peter to spend time at the Sanctum that doesn't mean you're being replaced with the younger, shinier, and more magical model.” 

He decided he'd find a reason to go over to the Sanctum. Or maybe just make up some excuse for why he needed to see Strange. Once he was there he could catch Peter red handed and find out what exactly he and Strange did that was so much cooler than helping with Tony's latest project. 

He had to admit it wasn't his most sophisticated plan but he had nothing else pressing to attend to. He'd already cleared his schedule so why not solve a puzzle involving people rather than machines. 

Tony arrived at the front door of the Sanctum shortly after taking on his new quest. His nanosuit melted away into his usual tracksuit leaving him standing on the doorstep holding a small Asgardian artifact that Thor had left at the compound the last time he and Bruce were in town. 

Tony figured the artifact was as good an excuse as any for him to want to see Strange since he actually had no idea what it was. He had asked Thor last time he used the magical interdimensional video call but he had only laughed and told Tony to hold on to it for him until he and Bruce returned to Midgard. So Tony came all the way to the Sanctum purely out of curiosity for this Asgardian doodad and not at all to follow his protege out of a totally justified sense of abandonment and betrayal. 

Tony raised a hand knocked three times. Steady, confident, and businesslike. ‘Nicely done Tony.’ He barely had time to finish congratulating himself and hadn’t so much as lowered his hand or stepped back before the door suddenly opened and he was standing face to chest with the Sorcerer Supreme. 

“Stark?” 

Usually Tony would have his suit on when he saw Strange so their height difference wasn’t as pronounced. As it was because of their proximity to the threshold Tony was left with an important choice to either look up at Strange or back away to properly look him in the eye while they conversed. ‘Stupid tall wizard’ 

In the end his pride won out and he stepped back but not before faintly registering a small whiff of Strange’s scent. He didn’t have the heavy sort of smell Tony would’ve expected to associate with someone who lived in a building that was about a thousand years old and filled with tomes and relics. Instead Strange always smelled clean and not quite in the sterile way of a hospital either. His smell was something fresher with hints of mint and pine. 

As he stepped back he also really took in Strange’s choice in attire. It wasn’t his usual saving the world tunic and belt number that he still somehow managed to pull off. Instead form fitting white washed jeans showcased miles of leg and a soft looking unbuttoned sweater with the sleeves pulled down hid his trembling scarred hands. Tony was much more interested however in the faded T Shirt underneath the sweater that bared a broad surprisingly muscular chest that he hadn’t yet had the privilege of seeing. Tony was on the verge of humming appreciatively when Strange cleared his throat.

“Stark as thrilled as I am by this unprompted and completely unwanted interaction, I’m sure you didn’t fly all the way down here to stand in my doorway and ogle me.” 

“My apologies Master Kenobi I’m just not used to seeing you out of robes is all.” Tony meant to make a mental note to maybe not be so obvious the next time he was obviously checking Strange out but then got caught up on the implication of there being a next time.

“You know I’m from Earth right?” Strange drawled rolling his eyes dramatically. 

“Really?” Tony gasped putting a hand to his nanobot housing unit in mock shock. “And here I thought you were from New York?”

“Nebraska actually.”

“No kidding.”

“My point, is if you give me a once over like that for a pair of jeans and a cardigan I’d hate to see how you greet your Asgardian friends when they insist on wearing tank tops and sweatpants.”

“First if all, if you’re referring to Thor, even though that man is taken it would be criminal not to give him a thorough once over, especially during grey sweatpants season. Bruce will forgive me.”

“Somehow I doubt Thor’s other half’s other half would be so forgiving. I hear he has a temper.” 

“Second of all,” Tony forged on willfully ignoring Strange’s quips. “I’m actually here in part because of Thor.” 

Strange quirked an eyebrow at that. His annoyance fell away easily into bemused curiosity and he stepped aside gesturing Tony past. “By all means come in. Make yourself at home.”

Tony stepped past Strange into the corridor and was there for all of one second before all of a sudden he was in the Sanctum’s library. Tony stumbled at his sudden change of locale before Strange’s hands found him and steadied him on his feet. 

“What the Hell?”

“I apologise Stark I should have warned you. Often if the Sanctum knows where I wish to go it expedites the process and has a habit of tugging my guests along with me.” Strange had the audacity to have a funny smile on his face but it was not directed at Tony. He looked almost nostalgic, like he was remembering the good times between him and his crazy fun house. 

Tony didn’t get a chance to further question it because he heard a familiar voice calling out.

“Mister Doctor Strange! You know you guys don’t have any food in here right?” 

Strange turned from Tony calling back in his booming voice “Well maybe it’s because some entitled teenager keeps eating me and Wong out of our already meager house and home whenever he visits.”

“I’m sorry! I just get really hungry after school and then I forget to...Uh Mister Doctor Strange? I think this takeout container is growling at me.”

“Peter!” Strange yelled out warningly before turning on his heel. He took two steps and then suddenly he and Tony were in the kitchen. This time Tony knew what was happening but it was still jarring and left Tony banging his shin excruciatingly hard on a chair that wasn’t right in front of him a moment prior. 

‘Stupid magic house’ he thought rubbing his shin as he saw Strange pluck a large takeout container with holes poked in the top out of Peter’s hands before depositing it back in the fridge. 

“Peter that was not takeout, that was a small frost creature from Jotunheim that Wong and I are studying.”

“Woah really? You’re keeping a mini frost giant in your fridge?” Far from being concerned by this information Peter lit up like it was Christmas Morning and Comic Con all rolled into one. 

 

Strange was not so amused his tone still as flat as ever while he corrected the excitable teen. “She is not a frost giant more like a poisonous frost gerbil, and it’s too warm for her anywhere else. If I’ve said it once I’ve said it a dozen times Peter please don’t just touch things while you’re here especially when I’m not around.” 

“I didn’t know that counted things in the fridge.”

“Especially things in the fridge.” 

Peter seemed especially put out by the scolding and tried to find a place to look that wasn’t at Strange and that's when his eyes found Tony and widened as though he were the one with poisonous fangs and freezing abilities. 

“Mister Stark? What are you doing here?” 

“Well my plans cancelled on me so I thought I’d use my free time to ask Strange about an artifact Thor left at the compound.” Tony held up his prop and the physical proof needed to corroborate his story. 

Before he could ask Peter what he was doing here, Strange’s eyes alighted on the artifact and he plucked it out of Tony’s hands. Again Strange turned and all of a sudden the three of them were back in the library. Stephen held the artifact under a large microscope and studied it while summoning some books to him with his free hand. Peter landed safe and sound in the middle of a plush sofa while Tony ran face first into a bookshelf. 

“Would you please stop doing that?” Tony turned to yell at Strange but all he got was a shrug in return as the man was already thoroughly engrossed in identifying the Asgardian doodad. 

“Mister Stark.” 

Tony turned facing the young man who had been his real reason for coming to the Sanctum and all of his anger, annoyance, and hurt melted away. One look at the kid's face told him that Peter felt awful and not just about Tony being accosted by Strange's furniture. 

“I'm really sorry for bailing on you Mister Stark, it's just lately I got to spend some time with Mister Doctor Strange and he's actually really cool. I've kinda been splitting my time between you guys because I think when I don't come over he gets lonely...” 

Peter trailed off from that thought and the words ‘just like you do’ hung unspoken in the air between them.

“Well I'm glad.” Tony said at last reaching out and clapping Peter on the shoulder. “Everybody needs friends. I'm sure Strange knows how lucky he is to have you when he does.” 

Peter beamed his thousand watt smile at that and all traces of his previous guilt were obliterated.

“Stark.” Strange's voice broke apart their brief moment of tenderness as he beckoned Tony to his side to speak in hushed tones. 

He was holding the Asgardian doodad away from himself between two trembling fingers and beside him was an open book that Tony thought seemed less worn than most of the others. 

“It seems that you have brought me an Asgardian personal massager.”

Tony blinked twice not quite computing what he was hearing.

“Come again”

“This artifact as you called it is indeed magic but it is meant to magically respond to the will of an individual once it is inserted into their partner.”

“Dear God. Those kinky bastards.”

“Indeed.” as Strange continued to explain how the doodad worked Tony studied it closely for the first time and yeah now he saw it. The thing was roughly half the length of Tony's forearm (good for you Bruce) and it got slightly thicker towards one knobbed end. It had a series of smoothed twisting grooves in it that Tony had at first thought were some form of Asgardian writing but now he realized were probably there for another reason. 

Strange pressed on. “This one has a special series of enchantments beyond the standard functions of vibration, twisting, and thrusting actions it also conducts small pleasurable jolts of electricity and enlarges if the opening it's inserted into happens to get larger during... stimulation.” 

“So what you're saying is that this,” Tony took pity on Strange and grabbed it back. “Is a magical vibrator for the Hulk.” 

“That is precisely what I am saying.” 

The two men managed to stare at each other with twin serious expressions for all of about three seconds before they burst into uncontrollable laughter at the sheer hilarity of the situation. They tried and failed the get their peals of laughter to subside but they started anew as Peter asked them what was so funny and looked put out by the fact that he was not in on the joke.

Peter's frown intensified as the two men kept laughing. They tapered off when Tony latched onto Strange and started wheezing due to his decreased lung capacity. Almost without thinking Strange reached a hand behind Tony and rubbed soothing circles in his back. He didn't stop when Tony regained his breath and if Tony didn't let go either and leaned into the caring touch he didn't seem to mind enough to comment on it. 

Their eyes met, Tony's grateful and Stephen's inexplicably fond. A layer of posturing that had existed between them seemed to have been broken for the first time since that night in space almost a year prior. 

Without looking away from Stephen's eyes Tony answered the now thoroughly exasperated teen at last. His voice coming out low and scratchy. 

“It’s nothing Pete. We'll tell you when you're older.” This earned Tony one last low chuckle from Strange before the man went back to looking all business. He gave Tony's back one last caress before his smile disappeared and he slid out of Tony's space to portal the book back to where it came from.

Tony inexplicably found himself mourning the loss of contact and had to stop himself from reaching back to where Stephen touched him as if to hold in his heat a while longer. Tony shook his head clearing it of those kind of irrational thoughts and trying to dampen the stupid grin he knew he was wearing. He completely missed the murderous glare Peter was throwing his way as he watched Strange work his magic. 

An idea struck him.

“Well Strange, I'm sorry to have wasted your time. How about to make it up to you I buy you and Pete dinner. I can order in whatever you guys want and I'll even throw in some extra food so you can stock your fridge with something besides Killer Frost Gerbils.”

Stephen's smile was back when he answered closing his portal and turning back to the two of them. “Thanks Tony. That actually sounds lovely.” 

That's how Tony and Stephen first started spending time together. Tony ended up ordering take out from three different places and extras of everything. The three spent the night in the library eating as Stephen and Tony got to know each other better. They shared stories and laughed neither one noticing that Peter had gone suspiciously quiet only chipping in every once in a while and moodily picking at his food.


	2. Part Two: Peter

For Peter it all started the first time he had to cancel on Mister Stark. He had been planning to go by the tower after school to help Tony with some ideas for the New Avengers uniforms but Ned had called him. Instead he ended up responding to a police scanner report of some sort of enhanced individual fleeing a robbed pharmacy nearby.

He had Karen send Mister Stark a quick text that Spiderman was following a lead and then swung off towards the perps last location. With Ned’s helpful tips in his ear it wasn’t long before he came face to face with, well he wasn’t sure what exactly it was.

The thing had on clothes like a scientist or professor complete with lab coat, corduroys, and sweater vest. Those clothes however were stretched tight over unnaturally long sinewy limbs ending with clawed hands and feet. It’s face held fangs, large bloodshot eyes, and humongous ears. The creature was sprinting full tilt down the sidewalk pushing in front of it a shopping cart filled to the brim with various drugs that must have come from the pharmacy.

“Only in New York” Peter muttered to himself.

Peter swung around in front of the creature landing about 20 feet away and bringing the creature to a dead stop as it sized him up. He webbed up the top of the shopping cart to prevent spillage before yanking it out of the creature's hands to come to a rolling stop by his side.

“Excuse me, I'm gonna need to see your receipt.”

The creature screeched, positively furious and broke into a run to close the distance and launch itself at Peter.

“They never appreciate my opening lines.” Peter sighed forlornly as he flipped to the side and prepared to go on the offensive.

Pointy ears wasn't a talker but he was fast as hell and surprisingly smart. He seemed to be a step ahead of Peter the whole time they fought. Peter was having to dodge or jump back more often than not, always just missing those wicked claws. Peter shot a web able to catch one of those clawed hands. 

He didn't have time to act on his small victory though because the creature used the web attached to it's hand to yank Peter forward flipping him through the air so his head connected to the creature’s free fist. 

Stars burst across Peter's vision as the punch sent him spiraling back the way he came. He landed on his back on the sidewalk and the creature was on him in an instant. Before he could react it brought down it's claws slicing in a diagonal arch across Peter's torso.

Peter screamed, the pain in his body and head causing his vision to white out momentarily. When it cleared after a few seconds it was just in time to see the creature about to slash down on him again. 

One instant a long nightmarish arm was stretched above the creature's head and the next something amazing happened. The arm was ensnared and held back from coming down on Peter by what looked like a thick band of bright burning fire. The creature tried to yank on the fire rope like it had done with Peter's webs but there was absolutely no budge. After a second another band descended from above capturing the creature's other hand. For a second it stood there mad and practically frothing at the mouth. It’s eyes still locked on Peter's prone form on the ground before the bands snapped back the way they had came taking the pointy ears with it. Peter tracked the creature with his eyes and it wasn't until he saw the creature disappear into a familiar fiery circle that Peter was able to compute what was happening.

He sighed in relief slumping back into the sidewalk. From above he saw an impressive figure descend with the sunlight at his back making the white streaks in his wind ruffled hair look almost silver. Doctor Strange was all fury and and composure. His chiselled features hardened into something cold and untouchable as his magic receded back into him. His red cloak rippled with power as he floated down to land next to Peter. The man had always been tall and powerful looking but from Peter's vantage point flat on his back looking up Doctor Strange was a steely godlike creature and most importantly he was his rescuer.

Strange's eyes flicked over the scene businesslike, calculating the risk, making sure there were no other threats, and that civilians were safe before those same eyes turned to Peter. In an instant he switched from protector to doctor his eyes that were hard and cold tuning warmer, and softer with a touch of concern and fondness. He knelt near Peter's side his trembling hand cradling Peter's head to feel for any fracture or injury.

He spoke at last, voice low and soothing. “You need medical attention Peter. I can't treat you here but I also don't want you to move too much or it will aggravate this laceration.”

Snapping out of all his thoughts of 'Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit.’ on repeat Peter looked down to where Strange's other hand hovered over his torso. The creature had torn through his suit and there was a long shallow cut running diagonally across his chest and all the way down to his hip. 

Karen's voice piped up through his speakers. “Shall I notify Mister Stark that you require assistance.”

Peter shook his head furiously before getting a painful reminder of the hits he just took with a bout of vertigo. “No no no you can't tell Mister Stark are you kidding me he'll freak out.” He thanked the heavens for Ned that he figured out a way to circumvent the new and improved baby monitor protocol 2.0. Mister Stark had snuck it back in his suit but Ned hacked in and changed it so that Karen would ask before alerting Mister Stark to Peter's mishaps. 

“Don't worry Peter.” Strange withdrew his hands and replaced his sling ring on his finger. “I've got you.” Strange conjured a portal and then with surprising strength put his arms under Peter keeping his weight off his hands and stood lifting him bridal style in order to keep from aggravating his injuries. Peter's head was upset a bit by the change of altitude so he allowed it to flop to the side to rest on a firm pectoral muscle. He looked up and saw Strange smile a bit before stepping through the portal and closing it behind them.

Once through Peter was deposited into a soft bed that smelled like clean linen with hints of mint and pine. Strange then went into full on Doctor mode he stripped Peter out of the top half of his suit and set about magically stitching the skin On his torso back together. Peter watched transfixed as the two sides of the cut came back together seamlessly and the pain subsided to a dull itchy throb. When Doctor Strange finished he looked good as new with only a tingle in his skin as evidence that he had ever been hurt. 

Before Peter could thank the Doctor the man straightened up stalking across the room to the closet. He returned a moment later with a pair of sweatpants and a shirt and placed them next to Peter on the bed.

“Change into these. I'm going to go get you something that should help with you head and then I'll see about fixing the tear in your suit.”

Peter was about to speak up again this time to tell the Doctor that he could fix the suit himself but in a literal blink the man had disappeared leaving him alone in what Peter realised must be his bedroom.

Peter changed quickly not knowing when the man was due to reappear. As expected the T-shirt and sweatpants were too large but also super darn comfortable with that same smell of fresh linen with the barest hint of pine. Peter had just laid his suit over the edge of the bed and was contemplating how he could keep Doctor Strange's clothing when he turned around and nearly ran straight into the man himself.

He steadied Peter on his feet with a gentle hand at his shoulder and handed him a small mug. 

“Drink this.”

“What is it?” Peter grabbed it and smelled the warm liquid in the mug dubiously. “Is it a potion?”

Doctor Strange smiled again amused. Peter watched transfixed as it softened his face. His eyes crinkled in the corners as his mouth pulled back giving a much kinder look to his normally serious face. “In a manner of speaking.” He said in an answer to Peter's question that really answered nothing until he elaborated further. “You've likely got a concussion but head healing magic can be tricky so rather than directly influence your brain I made you this tea infused with healing magic as a safer way to alter your brain chemistry.” 

“Wow. So you made me a potion.”

When Doctor Strange rolled his eyes Peter didn't think he looked too annoyed so he considered it a win. 

Peter sat down on the bed and began sipping his tea which wasn't actually that bad now that he tried it. 

Doctor Strange settled down across from Peter sitting cross legged. Peter nearly choked on a sip because there wasn't a chair across from him. Doctor Strange just sat hovering in the air at the level of the bed. He held out his hand and Peter's suit zipped past him off the bed and into Strange's waiting arms. Peter watch as Strange set about mending it with his magic. The rip in the suit bonded itself together but Strange didn't stop there various fiery mandalas coming from his hands, his chest, and his head and sinking into the fabric of the suit one after the other.

The two of them sat there companionably one weaving spells and the other nursing a magical tea while watching him. After awhile of sipping Peter's headache went away replaced by the same kind of tingly feeling there had been on his chest where the gash healed. He had finished off his tea and was starting to feel awkward just staring at Strange when the other man uncrossed his legs, stood, and stretched. He held Peter's super suit out for a second eyes scanning down it critically before he handed it back. 

Peter jumped up switching his tea mug to one hand as Doctor Strange held out his suit for him to take. “Thank you Doctor Strange I really appreciate it. You helping me out back there and fixing the suit and all even though I could have done it.” 

Strange shrugged off his thanks easily. “I didn’t just mend the suit I also took the liberty of casting some protection spells over it.” When Peter’s mouth fell open in shock Doctor Strange went on seeming a little unsure of whether or not he overstepped his bounds. “Don’t worry it’s nothing invasive and nothing that will hinder the technological functions of the suit, heaven knows Stark would never let me hear the end of it if I tampered with his tech, but it should prove useful if anyone tries a mystical attack on you.”

‘Wow that’s amazing Doctor Strange thank you so much.”

“You’re welcome Peter. Don’t hesitate to ask for help in the future.”

As soon as Peter got home that night he took off Doctor Strange’s clothes folding them and setting them aside where they would be safe right next to where he kept his supersuits. 

He went to bed that night thinking about a man descending from the sky angel-like in his grace and fury, strong arms lifting him as if he weighed nothing and trembling hands handing him magical tea. He felt tingles but they had nothing to do with magic and everything to do with the smell of fresh linen and kind blue-green-grey eyes crinkling at the edges from a rare smile. 

Peter had a crush on Doctor Strange.


	3. Part Three: Stephen

When Stephen had told Peter he shouldn’t hesitate to ask for help he assumed because of the circumstances that it was a given that he meant help in his superhero duties as Spiderman. He did not mean it as an offer to tutor him in AP Biology. 

However not two days later he found himself in the Sanctum’s Library quizzing Peter on the cell cycle. The next week Peter came back to tell him he passed the test with flying colors and brought him a box of teas to thank him that he said May had helped put together with her favourite flavours. 

Stephen was surprised at the thoughtfulness of the gesture and thought that would be it for his social interactions for a while. When Peter showed up the next week with no pretense other than that he was simply in the neighborhood Stephen started to realise that maybe this wasn’t just a one off thing. He and Peter were friends.

Besides Wong, Stephen didn’t really have very many friends. Sure he had the New Avengers but he hadn’t been very close with any of them so he didn’t usually end up just spending time with them casually outside of when they needed his magical expertise. He had Christine but she wasn’t exactly the kind of friend he could casually hang out with even if she wasn’t always on call at the hospital. 

Stephen came to really enjoy being friends with Peter. It didn’t change Stephen’s routine much Peter was usually just content to watch him take care of his duties around the Sanctum. He offered to help out when he could and always had that same amazed slack jawed expression when Stephen did even the tiniest bit of magic. 

Having Peter around meant getting used to noise and laughter in the Sanctum. Getting used to being bombarded with a thousand questions about magic and a thousand more about unexpected random things that usually started with ‘ Doctor Strange who would win in a fight between…?’ or ‘Doctor Strange what do you think would happen if…?’ Sometimes they wouldn’t say much at all. Peter would work on homework and Stephen would meditate or study both in a companionable comfortable silence. Stephen got good at feeling when Peter was about to break the silence. Peter’s energy would shift and rise bubbling over and exploding into another volley of questions or Peter leaping up and swinging through the halls to find something to entertain himself.

Peter was a handful but Stephen knew he was no different. He had been told he wasn’t always the best person to be around and yet Peter would always come back even when Stephen would snap at him or be an ass or even when all they did together is organize the Sanctums dustiest old relics. The day that Tony Stark showed up at his door with a flimsy excuse of needing him to look at a so called ‘relic’ it was not exactly a surprise that the man was there. He knew that Peter was like a son to him and figured sooner or later Peter’s visits might make their paths cross again.

He was however surprised that somehow in that one visit of eating takeout and swapping stories late into the night long after Peter had gone home (it was a school night after all) Stark somehow became Tony. 

Stark was rude testy and defensive and did not trust easily, but Tony was a kind caretaker and nurturer. Stark was larger than life and ruthlessly cutting, but Tony had a nerdy and self deprecating sense of humor in addition to all of the usual clever sass and sarcasm. Tony was very expressive with his body and a tactile person and Stephen soon found himself very much smitten.

At first when Stephen was so ready to linger in a touch or glance longer than strictly necessary he thought it was just because he was lonely. When hanging out with Peter and Tony started to lead with actually becoming friends with the rest of the team, he knew that Tony was special to him.

That left Stephen with the question of what to do about his feelings for Tony. Tony’s bisexuality was not exactly a well kept secret so Stephen didn’t have to worry on that front. What he was more concerned about was the possibility that Tony would simply not be interested. He knew that Tony made his jokes and flirted with him, but he assumed that whenever Tony was single ‘flirt’ was just another one of his personality traits. 

When Tony started to become as much of a permanent feature in his life as Peter was, Stephen knew he had to do something about his feelings so he decided he needed advice. The obvious choices of Colonel Rhodes and Pepper Potts are out especially since Pepper's history with Tony and Rhodes’ protective streak are part of what makes him want to drop the whole thing and portal himself to another dimension. 

Bruce is the next closest to Tony and even though the man is very likeable and in a committed relationship with a literal god. Stephen suspects Bruce isn't the kind to be good with giving advice on other's feelings especially since Stephen is not much better himself. Wong is Stephen's closest friend but Stephen felt like he would say relationships are trivial and a distraction from spiritual connection to the mystic arts or something else similarly disheartening.

The answer quite literally just came to him one day when Peter swung by for a visit. Of course he should ask Peter. He was young so he had the benefit of a different perspective, free from years of baggage. Stephen had seen first hand that sometimes Peter was wise beyond his years. 

It was a quiet day where both Peter and Stephen were studying in the Sanctum’s library Stephen was levitating in his usual corner and instead of sprawling in his usual place on the couch Peter was hanging upside down with his textbook claiming that the gravity would pull the knowledge down so it couldn’t escape his brain. As a medical professional Stephen felt obligated to tell him that wasn’t how it worked and under normal circumstances the opposite would be true but he’d also seen Peter hang upside down like that for hours at a time with no effects so what did he know. 

Stephen wasn’t even really paying attention to his meditation instead his mind was on Tony and on how best to broach the subject with Peter. Stephen was far from being the proud man he was before his accident but it still rankled him slightly that he was reduced to asking a seventeen year old for dating advice. 

Perhaps that’s why he didn’t just come right out with the question.

“Peter...Peter.” The teen didn’t respond and Stephen belatedly realised it was because he had his earphones in. 

With a few quick hand gestures Stephen sent a gust of wind across the room flipped a few pages of the textbook while mussing Peter’s hair. 

“Hey! Doctor Strange what gives?” Peter groaned taking out his earbuds and angling his still upside down body towards Stephen.

Stephen hesitated. Now that he was actually going to talk about this thing between him and Tony out loud it made it seem more real.

“Peter, I have this friend-”

“Is this one of those we’re both going to pretend that the ‘friend’ isn’t you stories. Like the one about the wizard who all the other wizards at magic school used to think was insufferable?”

“Peter, please.”

Peter took pity on Stephen able to see that whatever he was trying to say had rendered him uncharacteristically inarticulate. He dropped from the ceiling and into an upright position in one swing and sat looking at Stephen expectantly.

“This friend,” Stephen began again. “He is someone who I have recently come to enjoy being around and who I think I may have grown attached to.”

Peter’s eyes widened like saucers at this and his body went so slack Stephen was sure had he still been hanging from the ceiling he would have come crashing down.

“Attached how Doctor Strange?” 

“I think I may have some… romantic feelings for him.”

Peter swallowed and Stephen could see thee tips of his ears start burning even from where he floated across the room. Stephen feigned nonchalance and tried to quell his cheeks urge to match Peter’s hue. Wow he needed to work on talking about his feelings.

“There’s a lot of reasons why I shouldn’t go for it.” Stephen forged on, “He’s a superhero which could get complicated but he also understands me in a way no one else does. There’s a bit of an age difference, even though I know I’m not exactly young myself and he is a very young soul. His other friends are very protective but I know it’s just because they really care about him. He’s really one of the main friends that I have and I don’t even know if he likes me back or if he’s just being nice. Basically I’m telling you all this because I require a second opinion.”

Stephen unfolded his legs from the air and crossed flopping down next to Peter on the couch emotionally exhausted while he waited for some sort of response. 

When Peter finally snapped himself out of his nearly catatonic state his answer was “Doctor Strange, if you’re asking whether or not you should make a move on… this guy, I think the answer is yes. I’m pretty sure he likes you too and maybe he just hasn’t asked you yet because he thought there was absolutely no way you would ever like him back.”

Stephen was shocked by the sureness with which Peter gave his answer. “But what if-”

“Trust me on this. I know he will feel the same way.” Peter at last met Stephen’s eye firmly as if he were trying to press those words onto his soul.

After a moment Stephen figured that was a clear an answer as any. He should tell Tony about his feelings and let him know that he was willing to try to build something together. The way that Peter was talking sounded like he had inside knowledge. Maybe he and Tony had talked about him, or maybe what Stephen felt between them was real and more obvious than he thought.

He thanked Peter for hs advice and even pulled him into his side and patted his shoulder before pulling away and straightening up. He decided he wasn’t going to waste another second he would go to Tony and tell him how he felt before the new found assurances Peter gave him wore off. 

 

He was so busy psyching himself up that he missed the confused looks Peter gave him while he ushered him out of the Sanctum.


	4. Part Four: Tony

Tony was in his lab tinkering on his latest project when he saw the first hint of sparks that announced Stephen’s arrival. He had time to hide it away, shut down his hologram, and stand towards the portal expectantly. 

One of the many things that Tony appreciated about Stephen was that he now took his time when portalling near Tony in order to give the man some semblance of time to prepare himself. Stephen had learned this lesson after the disastrous time he portalled in and almost got hit by Tony’s repulsor right before he went into a miniature panic attack. 

This time when Stephen stepped through the ring of sparks with a warm if reluctant smile on his face Tony barely felt any traces of anxiety. He had come to associate the magic with the man.

“Hey there Glinda what brings you to my domain?”

“Wow Glinda huh? I guess that would make you a Munchkin.”

Okay so maybe ‘Glinda’ wasn’t Tony’s best work when it came to witch nicknames but lately being around Stephen made Tony tempted to go into full dork mode just on the off chance that he would make Stephen smile or that he would get to hear one of his rare melodic laughs. He knew he had it bad, but Stephen was either completely oblivious to that fact or was trying to let him down easy by completely ignoring his blatant flirting. Teasing and banter he could do because at least then Stephen would match him quip for quip. 

“Nuh uh baby this is Dorothy you’re talking to.” Tony gave him a dramatic spin “You should see me rock some ruby red heels.”

“I already have.” At Tony’s raised eyebrow Stephen continued. “I think you’re forgetting that every Halloween costume you’ve ever worn has made the news, not to mention all those damn celebrity gossip magazines.”

“And yet you remember them.” Tony smiled easily and gestured Stephen over to have a seat which he ignored in favor of standing right where he had just portalled in.

“Point.” Stephen said simply. 

Tony froze.

“I’m sorry what was that?”

“You have a point.” Stephen’s face was impassive but he shuffled slightly on his feet where he stood. 

In that moment Tony felt something between them shift. Their customary greeting of back and forth lost all of its momentum as they were thrust into uncharted territory. 

“Are you feeling okay?” Tony asked finally. His eyes narrowed as he took in the sorcerer fully for the first time since he arrived. He noted his closed posture and the way he hadn’t made a move to get comfortable like he usually would have even without Tony’s permission. “You’re just gonna let me have the last word on something?” Tony pressed.

 

“Technically I still had the last word I just used it to concur with your assessment.” 

Tony continued to stare at Stephen. He was able to recognise his attempt at normalcy for what it was but rather than go with it he decided he wanted to know what was up with Stephen. After a moment of silence Stephen met Tony’s eyes at last, struggling with their intensity yet still holding them while projecting some yet unnamed emotion.

“I thought for the record that you looked really great.” Stephen said.

“What?” Tony interjected again any other words failing him at the non sequitur.

“Your halloween costumes I mean.” Stephen’s eyes left Tony’s again, a slight blush starting to gather on his high cheekbones as he continued his speech turning into a slight ramble for the first time since Tony had known him. “Of course when people at the hospital were gawking at those magazines on breaks I’d always tell them that it was a waste of time to have such lowbrow entertainment and that you were just ridiculous and attention starved, which I know was ironic coming from me back then, but now I think I can admit to myself that you were actually quite good looking no matter what you wore.” 

“I uh thanks, Stephen. Is this...Are you trying to flirt with me?” 

Their eyes met again this time both pairs were equally hopeful. “Would that be well received?” 

 

Tony couldn’t help but laugh at that. Here had been flirting with Stephen for weeks now and the man never so much as batted an eyelash, now Stephen was at last reciprocating and it was the most tragically adorable thing he had ever seen. He had figured since the man was normally so quick with his words that if he ever felt the same way he would say something smooth as hell and have Tony’s pants on the ground in a half a second. In reality he was honest and sweet and heaven help them both but it was totally working.

Stephen looked absolutely devastated not knowing the source of Tony’s laughter and well, he couldn’t have that. 

“No no no. Hey! None of that. Come here.” Tony held out his arms beckoning Stephen in for a hug. The man looked hesitant at first perhaps unsure of Tony’s intentions but in the end something won out on his face and he came forward wrapping his arms around Tony’s waste and burying his burning face into Tony’s shoulder. He relaxed into the touch as Tony’s sure hands stroked his back underneath the cloak which rippled restlessly before settling. 

“So you kinda like me huh?” Tony said after a minute, still stroking Stephen’s back and allowing him to hide his face in his shoulder even though bending at that angle could not have been comfortable for his impossible long neck. 

A muffled sound in the affirmative was all he got back which made him smile and look upwards to contemplate how on earth he was so lucky.

“Well that’s super convenient, because I like you too.” Stephen untucked his head and Tony was able to meet his eye as he continued. “I was starting to think you weren’t interested.”

Stephen looked a little sheepish at that. “I’m sorry Tony I’m just not very good at feelings. Acknowledging them, talking about them,” Stephen trailer off as Tony’s hand came up to caress his cheek reverently.

“We don’t have to talk about them now if you don’t want. You can show me.” 

Stephen inhaled sharply as Tony slid closer almost as if having him that close stole the air from his lungs. 

“Can I kiss you?” Tony murmured lips mere centimeters from Stephen’s still giving him time to back away even as he felt the other man trembling and pulling him closer. 

When their lips met it was sweet and slow at first each of them melting into the slightest press from the other. Stephen’s lips were soft with a slight texture on the bottom one where it had healed from splitting during a fight. Tony decided to take the opportunity to explore that texture with his tongue. When Stephen opened his mouth giving Tony more to explore and letting out a small pleased hum from somewhere in the back of his throat, suddenly all traces of slow and sweet were gone both men going for it like their lives depending on it. 

Tony was pleasantly surprised when they broke off from the kiss and he found himself being guided backwards and laid out on the workbench so that Stephen could have more leverage to continue kissing the living daylights out of him. 

They might have gone on like that for a while if it hadn’t been for-

“Peter?” Stephen said suddenly his eyes refocusing across the room.

Tony tilted his head all the way back from his position sprawled halfway across the bench and met the teen's horrified gaze.

‘Well shit.’ He and Stephen were off to a great start already. Tony made a mental note to tell Friday to set an alert system for authorised personnel in addition to unauthorized in the future depending on what activities he was engaging in that may or may not have just scarred his favorite intern for life. 

“Hey Pete!” 

Stephen slid off and away from Tony reaching down to heft him off the workbench and to his feet so that he could face Peter with some form of dignity. 

Tony stood slightly behind Stephen as he could see Peter’s whole frame tense the confusion and horror on his face morphing into an expression rarely seen there. It was stone cold anger and it was all directed right past Stephen at him.

“What are you thinking there Pete?” Tony was beyond confused. Granted Peter had just caught his two mentors in the middle of a heated make out session so confusion he could understand, disgust maybe would have been a bit disappointing but at least he would know where it was coming from. There was no mistaking the clench of Peter’s jaw for anything other than absolute and completely baffling fury.

“I can’t believe you guys. Is this why you’ve both been spending time without me?”

A not so tiny part of Tony that was admittedly petty wanted to point out that Peter had started the whole hanging out separately thing but he kept quiet when Stephen stepped forward and spoke. 

“Peter I thought you knew. What we talked about earlier-”

Peter’s anger seemed to ebb then and Tony could see tears start to form where a second ago there had been only hardness to cover up the hurt. 

When Peter spoke again his voice came out so small for once sounding like the shy kid he was. 

“I thought...When you told me, I thought you were talking about-” Peter cut himself off the words not coming out at all. Tony thought he heard him murmur something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like ‘so stupid’.

Understanding dawned on Stephen’s face while Tony’s was still screwed up in confusion.

Tony watched what happened next as though it were unfolding in slow motion. 

Peter's face screwed up in anger. Stephen stepped forward reaching out a hand toward Peter to try and comfort him and Peter's face contorted further, not wanting Stephen's pity, not wanting to be touched or consoled. Without thinking Peter slapped his hand away.

Peter and Tony both froze in shock all thoughts of their situation going silent but the effect on Stephen was instantaneous. 

All color drained from his face and he cried out short and sharp in a combination of surprise and pain doubling over and pulling his hand to his chest as if to protect it. A combination of the fact that Stephen's hands were already damaged and the fact that Peter was a very emotional, super strength endowed individual made for an excruciating level of pain.

Tony recovered first from his shock rushing to hold Stephen and ease him down onto a work bench while rubbing soothing circles into his back that heaved with labored breaths. 

Peter started on in horror at what he'd done before starting to apologise profusely and come towards them.

When Tony on instinct pulled Stephen into his chest and further from Peter he could see that just that small move thoroughly broke the teen's already beaten heart. 

Peter turned and ran from the workshop.

After Peter ran out of the lab Tony scanned Stephen’s hand for any damage ignoring his pleas that it was not that serious and that he had just been more surprised than hurt. Once he was assured that no lasting damage had been done other than some nasty bruising around the metal pins Stephen had looked a little sad and had told him that the bruising was actually normal from using his hands in the field. Tony filed that little nugget of information away for later, resolving to design a way to alleviate the pain that Stephen always shouldered with such class.

That done, he and Stephen sat down across from each other to address the elephant that had just fled the room. 

“So,” Tony began “It seemed like you knew what caused all that.” He waved his hands dramatically at the lab at large.

“Before I came here I wasn't sure how you would react to my feelings for you so I sought Peter's advice. I chickened out though and didn't directly tell Peter who I was talking about. I think he reacted the way he did to seeing us together for a number of reasons one being that when I spoke with him earlier today he may have thought I was talking about him.”

Tony sat back eyes going wide with shock. “Why would he think that?”

“I didn’t give him many details about who I was interested in but I did say that the person was a fellow hero, a close friend of mine, and that people may look at our relationship in a certain light given the age difference between us.”

“Okay…” Tony stared at the wall already knowing the answer to his next question. “Why would Peter be so upset that you’re interested in me?”

Stephen knew that Tony probably just didn’t want to say what they both had figured out so he remained silent until Tony would meet his gaze again. 

“Tony, It is perfectly normal for teenagers to develop a crush or a fixation with someone older. While this is an awkward situation the good news is that for whatever reason Peter seems to have chosen me and not someone with bad intentions.” 

Tony got up and began to pace. He trusted Stephen and knew that nothing untoward was going on but he also didn’t want to even think about the possibility that someone would ever take advantage of Peter. After steering himself off of that particular line of thinking Tony focused on what he should do next. 

Stephen fell silent and simply tracked Tony’s agitated walk until all of a sudden he just stopped. When he turned back to face Stephen it was with new determination. 

“Alright Endora C’mon we’ve got to go.”

“Go where?” Stephen asked scrunching his face up at both the nickname and the sudden change in Tony’s attitude. 

“To end the cycle of shame.” Tony said as if that explained everything and then he turned and headed for the door leaving Stephen nothing left to do except follow him.


	5. Part Five: Peter

Peter ran out of the lab and went straight home. He didn't tell May he was back she was still at work anyways and he didn't even text Ned to ask for some company. He just climbed into his room through the fire escape and flopped on his bed to die. 

He lay there staring up at the ceiling feeling hurt and embarrassed, his anxiety ridden brain coming up with any number of unfavorable outcomes to his outburst in the lab.

What if Doctor Strange and Mister Stark never wanted to see him again because he hurt Doctor Strange? What if he hadn't hurt Doctor Strange but they still didn't want to see Peter because he was the third wheel to their new relationship? 

Ever since that night Mister Stark had come to the Sanctum and he and Doctor Strange whispered about that funny looking artifact Peter had already noticed a shift in their dynamic. Mister Stark was always at the Sanctum when he would visit or Doctor Strange was always in Tony's lab. The two of them worked on things that Peter and Tony used to work on and when Peter went home they would still be there no doubt talking and laughing and sharing time without him.

Peter used to like feeling like he was their person but now it was like they were each others person and Peter couldn't help but feel excluded. Especially when they did that annoying thing where they just look at eachother and had a whole conversation without speaking. Or when Peter would say something that wasn't even funny and the two of them would laugh until Mister Stark was practically wheezing and Doctor Strange had to put a hand on his back to remind him to breathe. Peter knew they were treating him like a kid but then again after the way he acted maybe he deserved it.

He had been laying there on his bed wallowing for close to an hour before he heard a knock at his door. 

He didn't bother sitting up before calling out. “Aunt May I'm sorry I didn't say I was home I just wanted to be alone for a while.”

He kept looking at the ceiling even as he heard his door swing open. Footsteps approached him and then a weight settled perched on the edge of his bed. 

He looked up fully expecting to see May's patented concerned face but was surprised when instead Tony Stark met his gaze.

Peter scrambled to sit up against the headboard and face him.

“Mister Stark you're here? Is Doctor Strange...?” Peter wasn't exactly sure what he was asking. Is he okay? Is he here? Is he upset with me?

“Stephen is in the other room. His hand is going to be okay and he's not mad. I just told him I wanted to speak with you first.” Tony's voice was calm and he spoke simply for once no quips and no silly nicknames.

“Are you upset with me?” Peter bit his lip and curled his legs up to his chest.

“I'm not upset with you Peter. I know that you only reacted the way you did because you were hurt.” Peter curled in further mortified that Tony knew him so well. “Actually I came to apologise to you.”

Peter softened his protective stance in his confusion and brought his puzzled gaze back to Tony's eyes. 

“I wanted to say that you are one of my best friends. You're one of the smartest people, and not just young people, but people that I have ever had the privilege of knowing. You're so creative, kind, caring, optimistic, and just so good. I… I love you like you're my own son. I am so sorry if I made it seem like a guy, even if he is the hottest smartest guy in the universe and a literal wizard could come between us.”

His words failing him and tears forming in his eyes Peter did the only thing he could think to and uncurled himself sliding over to pull a completely willing Tony into a hug.

“I'm sorry too. I want you and Doctor Strange to be happy. I guess I just got jealous of you both.”

“It's okay Pete. You're okay. I know.” Tony patted Peter's back one more time before pulling back so they were sitting side by side on the bed. 

Peter was briefly reminded of a moment almost three years ago when he first met Tony Stark and they sat just like that on the bed. As he had expected so much had changed and yet Peter had never imagined how close he and Tony would become. 

He decided In that moment that it was enough for him. 

His tranquility was broken a moment later when Tony turned clapping a hand on his shoulder and fixing him with one of his looks. 

“C’mon Peter. There’s somebody else who you should really be apologizing to.”

‘Well shit’

Peter came into the living room to find Stephen sitting calmly on his couch. His trembling hands sat folded in his lap. It didn’t escape Peter’s notice that one seemed to be trembling even more than usual and the skin was puffed out and colored where the blood vessels beneath had been abused. 

He expected Doctor Strange to keep his distance considering not only had Peter hurt him he also had revealed his absolutely embarrassing crush on the man. To Peter’s shock as soon as he entered the room Doctor Strange sprung up from the couch, strode right up to him, and pulled him into a firm hug.

Peter barely had time to hug back he was so surprised by the uncharacteristic affection. 

Stephen kept the hug brief and pulled away to look Peter in his eyes.

“Peter I am so sorry. I know what it is like to have feelings for someone who it won't work out with. I know this is only a small comfort coming from me but I'm flattered that you admire me. You are special and your company these past few weeks has helped me more than I could possibly say. I know that one day you are going to find someone who makes you every bit as happy as you make everyone else.”

Peter was absolutely floored. He looked back and forth between Tony and Stephen and knew he was so grateful to have these two in his life. 

That night they all hung out at Peter's house for the first time. When May returned home she was pleasantly surprised to see Ironman, The Sorcerer Supreme, and her Spiderman crammed on their tiny couch watching The Empire Strikes Back and fighting over an extra large bowl of popcorn. That wouldn't be the last time she'd find them in a similar way or get home to a note from Peter that he was in the lab or at the Sanctum. Tony and Stephen got together but they always made time for Peter and made sure that he knew he was loved. 

Eventually his crush on Doctor Strange faded and he found someone who was just as smart and caring who would be there for him. When Stephen and Tony got married Peter was a groomsman, but everyone agreed that he and Ned were definitely the cutest couple there. Thor and Bruce were a little mad but they got over it.


End file.
